Earth Love
by wordzz
Summary: Marvin seems like an ordinary teenage boy, but in reality, he is a alien. Alyssa is also an alien, who is currently busy with her job. When they meet, Marvin falls in love. Will Alyssa chose Marvin over work? Or work over Marvin?
1. Just doing my job

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Marvin Marvin.**

A/N:This is my first ever fanfic, sorry if there is mistakes. It is inspired by the TV show Marvin Marvin. I'd love some feedback, leave a review if you have time. Now, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just doing my job**

Alyssa's POV

It was an average day. Too average. Very average. Finding myself comfortable in a lilac chair, I laid back. The window flew open, a light breeze softly entered. Flowers near the lagoon danced in the fresh air. My eyes closed in a quiet slumber. I pictured myself, standing on the grand Klootonian stage. Everyone clapped and cheered. I waved.

'Alyssa! Alyssa!' They all chanted.

I stepped off the stage, greeting my fans.

'Um, hi.' A girl said, after I made out what she was saying. She slapped her face, and that is how we greet people. I knew she was a polite person, so I wanted to get in a conversation with her.

'Hi there!' I smiled at her, but she was looking at the ground.

'I-it's nice t-to meet you.' She stammered, awkwardly shuffling.

'You too. I'm Alyssa, what's your name?'

'Nicole.'

'What's wrong? If I didn't know better, you are afraid. Of me?' I looked straight into her sea-blue eyes, which looked at mine after. Something was up, and I wanted to know.

'N-no, I've never spoken to a member of the Force before. They all ignore me.'

'Time for Alyssa to get her award, please come up to the stage, Alyssa!' The announcing man told everyone.

All of a sudden, a bush started to move. Shake, shake. I wondered who or what was in there. In the blink of an eye, a Klerg jumped out. An evil grin formed on his face, and we all knew trouble was brewing. For some reason, everything was black.

2 minuteslater..

I woke up from my dream. Typical. That's how it always ends. I am about to receive my award, but our mortal enemy appears. I've always wanted to get an award. You know, to feel proud of yourself and prove to others you can do anything, only if your heart (or, hearts) is set on it. My ''fellow'' alien Force members are much older, about 1000 years old. I'm only 579. They're ancient, always disbelieving me. But I don't care, my goal is helping those in need.

After a while of thinking, I hear a piercing cry. Someone is in trouble, I need to go to them. I arise from my chair, running out of my hut. I don't bother closing the door, as most Klerg thieves don't come here anyway.

In the forest..

I arrive at the destination where I heard the cry.

'H-h-help me, someone help me.' The voice seemed like it was near.

With the leaves crunching roughly under my feet, I try to search for the person. I ran faster, as my hearts beated, bumping into something.

'OWW!' An alien girl yelped.

'Oh my world, I'm super sorry. Here, I'll help you up.' I offered.

'It's okay, thank you.' She looked up at me. Something was familiar about her, but I couldn't remember what. The chocolate-brown hair tumbling off her shoulders, sea-blue eyes and warm smile.

I helped her up and made her sit down on a tree stump. The water in a nearby lake was crystal-blue and glimmering, with colourful Orgo fish leaping out. 'I'm Alyssa, you are?'

'Nice name. I'm Nicole.'

'Huh? Did, did you say Nicole?'

'Yeah.'

I noticed a scar around her ankle. That was why she was crying. A cry in pain. She needed medical attention, and I knew just the person to give it to her. Guess who? Me?

'You, you have a scar.' I pointed. 'May I help you?'

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Yes, please.'

I picked up a leaf from the ground. Carefully, I wrapped it around her ankle, tightly, so it wouldn't come off. I helped her to stand up. She seemed like a young alien. Her parents must be super worried, I must get her home.

'Nicole, where you do live?'

'Here, in Orgo. Why?'

'Your parents must be worried, so I'll take you home. I don't mind.'

'Thanks, I'll lead the way.'

Nicole and I walked to her hut, chatting along the way. She told me about her life.I heard snippets on her dreams of becoming a teacher. Nicole said she loved her parents and siblings dearly, and how they always helped one another.

'What about you? I'm sure your life is cool as well.'

'Um, okay. I'll tell you. I work for the Force, and uh..'

'The Force? They protect us, but ignore me.'

'Oh, but I didn't, right?'

Nicole stared at me, offended.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude.' I apologized.

At Nicole's hut..

We arrived at the step of her hut. I knocked on the door, waiting patiently. A middle-aged alien woman opened the door, wiping the tears off her eyes. Probably because she missed her daughter.

'Nicole, sweetie, what happened? Dad and I were so worried.'

'Sorry, I was playing in the forest but got hurt, but Alyssa gave me a bandage, and took me home.'

The woman turned to me. 'Are you Alyssa?'

'Yes, I am.'

She hugged me tightly, like I was the one who got hurt. 'Thank you, thank you for helping my baby girl.'

'MUM!' Nicole huffed.

'It's ok.'

'Thanks again, bye.' Nicole's mum smiled and walked in her hut.

Nicole didn't follow her, so I wondered what was going on. I stood there for a moment, and she smiled at me.

'Can I give you something?'

'Uh, sure, I guess..' My voice trailed off.

She put her hands in her pockets, looking for something. I was puzzled at first. Nicole took out a beautiful bracelet with rare Klootonian gems representing friendship, handing it to me.

'Here, I want you to have this.'

'So you give everyone who helps you a bracelet?'

'No, stupid, you felt like a friend to me today, so I'm giving it to you.'

I took it from her, smiling. She was a very kind girl, so I accepted it. I put it on my wrist, and looked up. 'Thanks, I will always wear it. I promise. Even though I travel the whole world, you will always be my friend.'

'Will you come to visit?' Nicole asked me.

'Sure! Of course I will.'

'Bye, it was nice meeting you. And thanks for rescuing me. Bye!' She held the doorknob.

'You too. See you later!'

Nicole closed the door, after hugging me. I walked off, back to my own comfy hut. What a day.

'Just doing my job.' I smiled.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Hate it? I can't believe I finished my first fanfic. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. There's trouble

**Disclaimer: Do not own Marvin Marvin.**

A/N:The previous chapter wasn't that good, I will make this one better :). Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: There's trouble**

Nicole's POV

Two months ago, I met an alien girl in the forest. Alyssa, that's her name. She helped me, cared for me, took me home. Feeling like a friend to me, I gave her a special Klootonian bracelet, as a token of appreciation and friendship. Alyssa promised she would always wear it. She works for the Force. I think that's pretty brave of her, they are an organization of Klooton who help and protect those in need. I'd be pretty scared if the fate of a large planet was in my hands. I met members of the Force before her, but they ignored me. Mean, right? But Alyssa turned out to be different. Fun, good listener, pretty, confident and brave. Even her name is beautiful.

My mum told me about these evil aliens called the Klerg. They want to take over Klooton, but I've never seen them. Mum commanded me not to go the forest, however I go anyway, alone. Sometimes I feel a weird shiver over my spine, like someone is watching me. Probably the Force, looking out for us. Or someone creepy. I don't believe in these people. It's one of those legends and stories that are never true. Mum described them to me with full detail and told me to beware of them. I don't listen, stories are a waste of time.

But these days, I stopped going to the forest. I haven't been there for 2 months. When I arrived, I heard spooky voices and could sense something crawling on the ground. I felt rather scared. I thought something was chasing me. So I ran, as fast as I could. A twig snapped, and I fell on the ground. I have a scar to prove it. Mum saw it and screamed. Her face was priceless. Father never noticed, he's busy these days. As he says.

It's easy to say Alyssa is my best friend. Nothing and no one can beat her. Even though she could be a bit dumb, she's pretty funny. When we were walking to my hut, I told her about my life. Life's pretty boring. Nothing happens, it feels like the same thing over and over again, like a cycle. She made me laugh and told me some jokes. I was entertained the whole way. I wanted to know about her life, she just told me that she worked for the Force. But Alyssa seems young. Maybe her parents are in the Force too? There wasn't enough time to ask. Everyone has a backstory, though. Maybe there is more to her than I could ever dream of. Mum told me everyone has their little dark secrets, hidden and untold.

And I still remember what she told me, that even though she travels the world, I will always be her friend. I hope Alyssa is fine without me and keeps her bracelet. Like she promised. You are amazing. I can't help but think what she is doing, and if she is alright. I could help her, however I'm not as fierce as her. I will never be.

Alyssa's POV

I was daydreaming in my comfortable chair, but all of a sudden, a loud bell rang. I fell off.

'OW!' I yelped, rubbing my leg.

I opened the door to outside. The local Orgo messenger had rung the bell, meaning there was a special or urgent announcement. I wondered what was going on. Walking up to him, he crouched down on his knees, panting.

'What is wrong? You seem like you were chased.' I asked.

'No, I.. have... an... urgent announcement.' He replied, in between breaths.

'What?'

'The Klerg... they are coming.. to invade.'

Seriously? First, they invade my dreams of getting an award. Then, they invade for real. Okay, Klergs, that is the last straw! I really want to get that award, you know. For Favourite Force. I want to be the favourite. I must do everything to help, so I can get promoted. And the award, too! I stop thinking and look back at the messenger.

'Thank you, I will go warn the others.'

'What about me?'

'Go, back to your hut. And rest.'

'Okay, miss.' He stood up and saluted, walking home.

Who should I warn first? Millions of people race through my mind. I know, Nicole! I still remembered where she lived, even though we meet 2 months ago. I race to her hut, my hearts racing wildly.

Nicole's POV

Someone knocked on the door. Knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock. Very crazily. Maybe it was important. I wondered who it was. Could it be Alyssa? No, she was travelling the world. Or was she coming back to visit, like she promised?

'Nicole, sweetie, open the door please.' Mum asked me.

'Alright.' I agreed.

I raced to the door. I think my hearts leap. Not really, but it felt like that. With my sweaty palms, the door swung open. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought they were tricking me. Alyssa came back!

'Lyss! You came back!' I hugged her.

'Woah, someone's an excited Nicole.' She hugged me too, smiling

'We've got a lot to catch up on! Come in!'

'Actually, can you call your Mum, please.'

'Sure, what for?'

'An urgent announcement.'

'Okay! Mum, can you come?' I yelled back inside.

'Sure, sweetie.' Mum walked to the door. 'Oh, hello!'

'Hi!'

'What am I here for?'

'There is an announcement.'

'Go ahead, Alyssa.'

'Well, long story short, the Klergs are coming to invade.' Alyssa told us.

I can't believe it. Klergs are actually real? All this time, I thought they were fake. The way Mum described them, it seems like a story. A really good one. I hope the Force and other agencies can protect the people. Like Alyssa protected me.

'Oh..' Mum looked frightened. 'Thanks for telling us.'

'No problem. You're in good hands.'

Mum closed the door. But I wanted to talk to Lyss. I was confused and needed to know more about these people. She could tell me how to protect myself. But it was too late.

Alyssa's POV

Now I was going to tell Natalie. She'd know what to do in a tough time like this. And no, not panicking. There's no time for fear, only helping. I forgot where she lived, somewhere in Orgo. But I couldn't remember. All I knew was her hut had a large pink flower, with a lovely fragrance. So, I searched for the door.

After a while, sweet smells of flowers entered my nose. Her hut was in the corner of my eyes. I knocked it crazily, hoping she would be alarmed and open the door.

'WHO is that?!' She screamed, so loud I could hear her.

'Your worst nightmare.' I told her.

I could hear footsteps approaching. Coming closer, closer and closer. Then, Natalie opened the door. She swung it open, and looked at me angrily. 'ALISA! Why are you banging on my door?'

'Actually it's pronounced Alyssa not Alisa.' I corrected her.

'Whatever,' She sounded she didn't care. Typical Natalie. 'Why are you here?'

'Because, I wanted to tell you Klerg are coming.'

'It's not good to lie. Now, shoo shoo.' Natalie was about to close the door, but I stopped it with my hands.

'Shoo? What language is that again?'

'Normal. Normal language. Just go, I don't have time your lies.'

'Hey, don't disbelieve me. It's not a lie, the messenger guy told me.'

'Oh, well, in that case, you must go somewhere else, it's too dangerous for you.'

'WHAT?' I huffed. I couldn't believe that she was disbelieving me. Again! I wondered why I couldn't stay. I could help, and overall I'm a Force. They always protect others, no matter what circumstance.

'Look, Alisa..' Natalie tried to sounds sympathetic.

'For the last time, it's Alyssa!' I moaned.

'I know you're part of the Force, but we need someone to patrol Earth.'

'Earth?' I made sure I was thinking of the right planet.

'Yes, there is a ship behind my hut, for you. Could you go there?' Natalie asked me.

It didn't seem like her to ask nicely. As I know her, there is going to be begging, crying and pleading. I couldn't let her down, Klooton down and most importantly the people. No, I had to protect them. Maybe when I go to Earth, it wouldn't be so bad. There is a planet, full of opportunity. So, I agree to her words and run outside. In front of me, a large, silver ship is waiting for me. I sit down, pressing several buttons. My ship goes into space, leaving all that I loved, behind. Wait a minute, she said I had to patrol there? Perhaps, while doing my job, I could get to know people. Get humanoid parents, meet our neighbours, hang with my new-found friends and even get a promotion. And then, get my award.. how cool would that be?

* * *

**Better?**


	3. Around the fire

**Disclaimer: No. Do not own it.**

A/N: So this is the chapter where she arrives. I don't know much about camping, ignore me if it something sounds weird.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Around the fire**

Alyssa's POV

CRASH! I had pressed the wrong button by accident. I prayed that I had reached Earth, and not some other planet. Stepping out of my ship, which was broken, I could smell something burning.

Crackle, crackle. Hiss. I walked further and hid behind a log, staring at a tall object. It was made out of plastic. A woman with brown hair in a circle threw more sticks into the fire. I knew she was a humanoid because why would an alien be doing this? There was a girl and young boy sitting on a log. She was making music with a weirdly-shaped thing. Both were singing a song, but I couldn't understand.

Maybe they could help me find a humanoid family. However I had an alien form, so they would be scared of me if I approached them. I used my cloaking device to find a human form. A cloaking device is a power we have to change our appearances, useful for meeting Klergs or even spying on someone. I don't do that. If I wanted to, I could. I sat beside to lake to look at my reflection, hoping I looked "human" enough to pull it off. Honey blonde hair stopped past my shoulders and my green eyes twinkled in the moonlight. I looked up from the log again and hopes they would accept me as one of them. I stood up and headed over to the fire. They all stared at me.

'Hello.' The woman greeted me.

'Hi!' I replied, slapping my face.

'Why did you slap yourself?' The young boy asked.

'Because that's how we greet each other where I'm from. It's very polite.' I explained.

'Oooh, an exotic girl.' Is that what humanoids call other life species?

'Who are your parents? You shouldn't be alone at night by yourself.' She told me.

'Then why are you guys here?' I asked.

'We're camping.'

'Cam-what?'

'Camping.'

'See, Maxine, I told you she's an exotic girl!' yelled the boy.

'Whatever,' Maxine huffed. 'I don't care.'

'Speaking of exoticness, here is something I want to show you guys.' I pulled out a shiny device. It would tell them I'm an alien and where I'm from. I really hoped they wouldn't run away in terror. Passing it to the woman, she puzzlingly looked at it.

'What is this?' She questioned me.

'Just look at it.' I explained.

The boy peered over the woman's shoulder to see what it was. Both studied the holograms. When it was over, their mouths dropped in shock.

'Y-you're an alien?' The boy opened his eyes widely.

'Yeah, if you saw the hologram correctly. I'm Alyssa.'

'I did, and I'm Drake.' Drake introduced himself.

'Well, I'm Anne. Their Mom,' She told me. 'Maxine, honey, why don't you introduce yourself?'

Maxine crossed her arms and looked away. She seemed shy or something lime that, so I wasn't offended.

'As you can tell, that's Maxine,' Drake came up to me. 'The grumpy one. I'm the cool one.'

'Actually Drake is the idiotic one.' Maxine laughed.

'Hey!' He complained.

'Cool, I just came to Earth right now. I'm trying to find a human family. Know any?' I asked.

'Alyssa, before you say anything else, think of the last bits of our conversation.' Anne said.

'Uh, right.' So I did think. I remembered who they where. Maxine, she was the grumpy one and didn't participate that much. Drake, he was very loud but confident, even before I told them I was an alien, he was kind. Anne, the woman who said she was their mother. Hey, hold on just a Klerg-fighting moment here. These people are a family!

'Hey, you guys are a family!' I announced rather loudly.

'Yes, you're right.' Anne nodded.

'Hah! Took you that long to figure it out. Looks like Drake isn't the idiotic one, Alyssa is! Good listening work(!)' Maxine said right in my face.

'Thanks Maxine!' I smiled.

'It was sarcasm, dork.'

'I don't care what it means, I appreciate it!'

'You literally have no idea, do ya?'

'Actually I have ten ideas. What about you?'

'Maxine! Don't be rude to her.' Anne commanded Maxine.

I didn't understand what was rude about her. I appreciated it. Maxine seemed like a nice girl, I'd love to be friends with her. What she said to me was very sweet.

'So, Alyssa, would you like to be in our family?' Anne asked.

'And don't listen to Maxine.' Drake pointed at her.

'Don't listen to Drake, either.' Maxine slapped his hand.

Drake leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear, 'Please say yes. Please say yes.'

'Sure!' I smiled.

'HOORAAY!' He cheered.

'He just wants you to be with us because you're exotic. Not(!)' Maxine huffed.

'No! It's personal reasons.' Drake confirmed.

'So where do I sign? Any forms?' I looked around.

'You don't need to sign anything.' Anne explained.

'No forms?'

'None.' She said.

'It's getting kinda late, don't ya think?' Drake came into the conversation.

'You're right Drake, you three need to go to bed now.' Anne told us.

'Wait, do aliens go to sleep?' Drake asked me.

'Uh yeah.' I nodded my head.

'I brought an extra sleeping bag, you can have it Alyssa.' Anne kindly offered.

She walked over to that object that was called a tent. Nice name, right? A flap was zipped open. These were to sleep in but you could sleep outside if you wanted to. Anne brought it to me and opened it because I didn't know. Maxine got up and headed inside. I lay down in my sleeping bag alongside Anne and Drake. Maxine never joined us but it seemed cool in the tent. I wondered what it was like in there. Drake offered to tell me a story. I liked stories. However it was a creepy one and I shuddered.

'Psst, hey Drake,' I shook him. 'You were telling me a story!'

He began to make this random noise and his eyes were closed. I was confused at what was happening so I turned to Anne.

'Anne!' I shook her. 'Drake's making a weird noise.'

'Ugh, Alyssa. He's just snoring and sleeping.' Her eyes closed.

They both fell asleep so I told myself a story. I was sure the character in Drake's story was going to die. I was bored after a while. Owls hooted in the nearby trees. Grasshoppers and crickets were hiding in the grass. It was very peaceful and quiet. I was supposed to be patrolling Earth but who said I couldn't have fun? I found a great human family and soon Maxine would be my friend. She was nice already. I imagined her saying yes to my friendship request. I don't know what humanoids do to find friends but I'm pretty sure they like gifts. She hasn't told me what she likes though. Oh, well. My eyes soon close slowly.

In the morning..

'ALYSSA!' Drake and Anne shouted in my ear, shaking me.

'Good morning humanoid family!' I smiled and got up.

Anne got my sleeping bag, folded in and put it in the back of their vehicle. Everything was packed and we were ready to go home. I was so excited to see my home. We sat in the vehicle.

'So, people, what is the name of your vehicle?' I asked.

'It's a car.' Anne said.

'Oooh! Cool name.' I said.

'Alyssa, can you please just be quiet?' Maxine asked me.

'How?' I wanted to know.

'Let her talk, she makes things interesting.' Drake smiled.

'Thanks Drake!' I looked at him.

'We're here!' Anne exclaimed.

'Yay!' I took off my seatbelt and quickly opened the door. My house was here!

'Wow, she's excited.' Maxine thought to herself.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please leave a review if you have time. Thanks for reading!**


	4. School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvin Marvin.**

A/N: This chapter continues on from the previous one. I don't know much about American schooling. It is going to be later long. Skip some parts if you want. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4: School**

Alyssa's POV:

I ran to the door but it wasn't opened. OW!

'I'm okay.' I said.

'Yeah, we didn't care anyway.' Maxine opened the door, carrying her suitcase and walked past me.

Anne closed the back of their vehicle named Car and Drake went upstairs. I wondered what was up there.

'Alyssa, what are you doing standing around? Come upstairs. I'll give you a tour!' Anne smiled.

'U-uh, is it scary up there? I don't like scary stuff.' I shuddered.

'Don't worry, nothing's scary upstairs. Trust me.' Anne went up the stairs and I followed.

Anne was right, nothing was scary. It was beautiful. There were 4 rooms. One was yellow and said Drake's name on it. Posters were on, I thought it was creative. I looked at the right. I knew this was probably Anne's room because it was decorated in tulips and lovely flowers. I peered at them to smell their scent but there wasn't one.

'What are you doing Alyssa?' asked Anne.

'These flowers have no scent.' I explained.

'That's because they're not real.' She told me.

The next room after Anne's was decorated in tiara, clothes and shoes stickers so I guessed it belonged to Maxine. Wanting to be polite (and that is what a Force member should do), I quietly knocked the door. It was their etiquette and I wanted to be nice as well. The door swung open, however I could tell Maxine wasn't happy to see me.

'Why did you knock?!' She shouted.

'Just wanted to see your room.' I explained.

'Fine,' She huffed. 'Come in.'

Maxine opened the door widely for me. I entered politely. Staring around, I could see she liked fashion. Her closet had no door. Endless variations of dresses hung off the hangers. I liked her bedroom very much.

'Cool!' I said out loud.

'You like it?' She asked.

'Yeah, it describes you.'

Looking at the right side of the room, nothing was there. The walls were purple on that side. No cabinets or nothing was there. Pretty plain if you ask me.

'Why is there nothing on that side?' I asked.

'I do have lots of things but not that many.' She explained.

'Bye, I'm going to explore the rest of upstairs!' I waved goodbye and headed out.

Thoughts rusher through my mind. What would be in the smallest room? They don't seem to have any pets. Maybe this will be my room. It wasn't in use. Anne came out of her room. She approached me.

Anne's POV:

'Now that you're part of our family, you need somewhere to sleep.' I told her.

'Cool! Where is my room?' Alyssa excitedly asked.

At that moment, Maxine and Drake came out. It was a family matter, so we all needed to talk. Maxine isn't that nice to Alyssa. She seems like a nice girl, though. Maybe they could share a room. There isn't one available now. After sharing a room, the two could become great friends. Nice job, Anne!

'Are we talking about Alyssa?' Drake asked.

'Let's about Maxine!' Alyssa blurted.

'My favourite subject.' Maxine smiled.

'Did you know she's really pretty?' Alyssa tried to whisper.

'U-uh, thanks Alyssa.' She looked away.

'Well, I'd say ugly.' Drake whispered.

'I heard that you stupid monkey!' Maxine was about to grab Drake.

'MAXINE! Stop grabbing your brother. DRAKE! Don't say rude things about your sister.' I shouted at them.

'I didn't say anything rude about Alyssa.' Drake explained.

'Your other sister!' I said.

'This is a family matter. We need to decide where Alyssa will sleep.' I announced.

'Oooh, can I sleep over here?' Alyssa asked, opening the closet door.

'I don't care, as long as it's far away from me.' Maxine smiled.

'But that's the closet. We keep stuff there.' Drake explained.

'Alyssa and Maxine will share a room.' I declared.

'WHAT!' Maxine yelled. 'I do NOT want to share a room with her!'

'You have to, Maxine. There isn't an available room.' I clarified.

'Why can't she sleep in the closet?' She asked.

'Yeah! Seems like a nice place.' Alyssa nodded her head.

'Sweetie, I don't want you sleeping in the closet. You two share a room, final!'

'UGH!' She moaned.

Alyssa's POV:

I would have to share a room. But I've done it before. You'd think, in a large house, you could get privacy. But no, I am sharing a room. I don't mind. Maxine was the princess. I thought I was going to sleep in the bathroom. Seems nice and all, but I don't want to be stuck there. A bed wouldn't fit. Maxine didn't know about the plan; she looked disgusted at the idea of it. Anne put a sofa-bed in the purple corner. Sad, lonely corner. It is not going to be neglected anymore. I picture my dream corner. Teddy bear and space stickers, my items from Klooton hiding away. My name and pictures around my bed.

Maxine locked herself in the bathroom. A pretty long time if you ask me. Shower sounds filled the room. I grabbed the device, the same one that showed Anne and Drake I was an alien. It contained my special items, Force contracts, books, endless papers and bandana. Tying it around my neck, I smiled at the mirror. Sure Maxine didn't want me here, but sharing a room could be fun. We could have those sleepover things. In my pyjamas, I swim under the duvet. I heard Maxine mutter under her breath. I didn't come out for a single moment.

I have no choice left. I can't hide here forever, even though it is comfy. The room is silent and hushed. Before, I heard complaining and drawers being opened. When I peer out of the duvet, I see Maxine touching one of my papers.

'You again.' She complained.

Fury rises. Sure we are sharing a room, but my things are special to me. They're the only things that link me to my home planet. She never asked me if she could see it. What if I got hold of her things?

'It's not nice to take people's things without asking permission.' I commented.

'This is my room!' Maxine snapped. 'What do you think would happen, if you left stuff around the place?'

'I never left it.'

Lifting an eyebrow, she snarled. 'I didn't want to share a room with you, okay?'

'I knew that.'

'Right.'

Dropping the paper, I picked it up. 'These things are special.'

Maxine sighs. 'You didn't really think I wanted to keep it? Dirty stuff are for you.'

'Why are you so mean to me? I didn't do anything.'

'Yes, you did. You're here, you shouldn't be.

'I wasn't sure to come to Earth anyway. I just wanted a family. Something to keep me occupied-'

She cuts me off, 'Face it, Alyssa. You're not going to last here. People are going to find out you're not human. I don't want a sister, I have a brother already, and that is enough. He's stupid. My mum might not work it out, but no one likes you. You know what? We have a dad. He loves all of us, I know it. Don't think you can make yourself at home, because when he comes back one day, he's not going to like you. Where will you end up? No-'

I interrupted her talk, 'I'm really sorry, Maxine. I never knew. I'll leave you alone.'

'I don't need sympathy.' Maxine whispers.

The bedroom light switched off, so I drifted off to sleep.

Narrator's POV:

A day passed. Alysa didn't dare speak to Maxine. By seven, everyone was awake. Maxine and Drake ate their breakfast. They got ready for school. Alyssa appeared in the doorway, coming in and sitting down. She ate her 12 eggs and 10 toast slices. The hologram said aliens have 5 stomachs. There was a frown on her face.

'What's wrong, sweetie?' Anne queried her.

'Well, it's, um.. promise not to tell?' She looked up.

'I will not tell anyone, promise.'

'Maxine told me no one likes me. She was talking about a father who was going to come back and he won't like me.' Alyssa was upset.

'That's not true, Drake and I like you.' Anne grinned. 'My husband doesn't live with us, I doubt he'll come back.'

'Thanks Mom Anne!' A smile lit up her face. The talk made her feel better. Anne felt overjoyed too, as Maxine and her haven't got that much of a strong relationship. She doesn't share things with Anne.

Maxine and Drake stopped at the front door.

'Bye, Mom, we're going to school.' Drake waved.

Maxine darted her eyes at Alyssa, like bullets. But she looked away.

The siblings exited and Anne looked at Alyssa.

'Sweetie, I'm leaving for work. Will you be okay home alone?' Anne asked.

'Sure, I guess.' Her voice trailed off.

She left for work, leaving Alyssa at home.

Alyssa's POV:

Being home alone was creepy. I couldn't believe humanoid kids actually did this. I wondered what their back garden was like. I put on my boots and trudged outside. So many beautiful, fragranced flowers surrounded the fences. Bored, I peered over the fence. I wasn't spying, just looking at the view. A blonde-haired middle-aged lady carried a dog on a leash. She stared at me.

'Oh gosh! You gave me a fright!' She jumped.

'Sorry, ma'am.' I apologized.

'That's okay, sweetie. Call me Liz.' Liz smiled.

'Is that your name?' I asked.

'Yes, it is. Why aren't you at school?' She asked.

School, that was the area Maxine and Drake went to. I didn't know what it was. However, I was new to this place. Maybe she'd understand.

'I'm new to this place. The lady who lives here adopted me. I don't go there, yet.' I explained.

'Oh, okay. Anne, right?'

I nodded.

'Well, sweetie, I hope you enjoy the area.'

'Thanks!'

'Bye now!' And she left with her dog on the leash, wagging its tail.

In the evening:

When it was dark, Anne came back.

'Mom Anne, can I talk to you?' I asked.

'Sure!' Mom agreed.

'You know the school place, can I go there? I really want to make some friends. It's boring staying at home. There's nothing to do. Please?' I begged her. All day, I used up ten pieces of paper, just to write what to say to her.

'You're an alien. We don't want people to find out your secret. Besides, there are some lovely children in the neighbourhood. I'm sure they'll want to be friends with you.' Anne told me.

'I know, but I'll hide it. When you guys first met me, you thought I was human, right? They might be lovely, but Maxine doesn't want to be friends with me.' I looked down, frowning. 'Please?'

Her eyes met mine. She sighed and said, 'Alright. I'll fill out a form. Tomorrow you'll be going to West Hills High!'

'Thanks so much Mom!' I hugged her.

I spotted Maxine on the sofa, with her headphones. I stood in front of her, taking them off. 'Hey, Maxine, guess what?'

She looked angry. 'I don't want to talk to you.'

'I'm going to SCHOOL!' I jumped.

'WHAT!' She huffed. 'First, you share a room with me. Then, you share a school with me?'

'Yeah! Isn't it cool?'

Maxine got up and stared at Mom, 'Mom! Why is Alyssa coming to school?'

'Oh, about that, you'll have to look out for her, okay?' Anne told her.

'NO!' Maxine complained.

The next day..

I got up bright and early, ready for school. Pushing the curtains back, I woke Maxine up. Scoffing down my breakfast (being late is a bad sign in the Force), I grabbed my bag. It hung off my shoulder. Maxine and Drake walked to school, and I followed. The directions were hard for me. I couldn't wait to meet some friends and do school activities.

At the end of the school day:

Oh my world! School was a great experience. In the morning, first period was Maths. Second, English. It followed by break, Science, History and lunch. I think the subject I enjoyed most today was PSHE. It stands for Physical Social Health Education. We learnt about bullying, what to do if you're bullied and how to help someone being bullied. PSHE made me get a thought, maybe Maxine is getting bullied! That is why she is mean to me. Our homework was a penpal project. Miss Cooper said the penpal school was North Falls High. Each person has his/her own penpal. I couldn't wait to talk to my new friend! So, I went on Maxine's computer and went on e-mail.

'Alyssa! Get off my computer.' Maxine yelled.

'Why? Sorry, Maxine, but I need to do my homework. A penpal project.' I told her.

'My class got that project too. But I got a boy penpal,' She was telling me. 'Good luck!'

I didn't know what was wrong with another gender. It just means more things to talk about. Which is great, right? After Maxine left, I typed something to my to-be friend.

**Alyssa: Hi.**

Marvin's POV:

I was lying on my bed, upset. All the girls I've ever loved didn't love me back. But they were humanoids. Hailey and I exchanged numbers but she never called me back. I wrote a poem for Kendra; she didn't like it. Amanda ran away from me. It wasn't my fault I threw up on her. Now, I was going to be lonely. In school, we got PSHE homework. A penpal project, and everyone has their own one. Maybe this person could cheer me up. Eager, I turned on Henry's computer and onto e-mail.

**1 new e-mail**

I clicked on the e-mail, excited.

**Penpal: Hi.**

**Marvin: hey.**

**Penpal: whats up?**

**Marvin: uh nothing much. u?**

**Penpal: nothing much either. **

**Marvin: cool.**

**Penpal: so uh what r penpals supposed to do?**

**Marvin: I have no idea.**

**Penpal: if u don't mind me asking, whats ur name?**

**Marvin: Marvin. u?**

**Penpal: I'm Alyssa. **

I went onto setting and saved her name, so it wouldn't say Penpal anymore.

**Marvin: k.**

**Alyssa: is there a prob?**

**Marvin: no. it's just that girls don't like me.**

**Alyssa: well I think ur nice.**

**Marvin: thx.**

**Alyssa: sorry I have to go. talk tomorrow?**

**Marvin: kk! :)**

Alyssa's POV

'Alyssa! Get off!' She shouted.

I turned off e-mail and looked up at Maxine.

'Sure, Maxine, here you go. I was just talking to my penpal.' I smiled.

'Yeah, whatever.' She took the computer off me.

Maybe I had a friend after all! I couldn't wait to talk to him tomorrow. I didn't care he was a boy. All I want is for people to care for me. You know, the friend way.

* * *

**Sorry for the extra-long chapter. And sorry the e-mailing looks like texting. Please leave a review if you have time! **


	5. Join the cheerleaders

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

A/N: YAY! Earth Love has stopped being stopped!

I had writer's block but something hit me (not literally, duh) and I got an idea. So read on if you wanna find out what happens.

Thanks everyone for reading so far. OMG, 95 views (well, at this moment) already? I hope they'll be more, I'm sure they'll crawl right back when they see this awesome, new and cool chapter.

Well, it's not, just trying to persuade you. Come on, you can't resist it! :P But I guess it's kinda cool, hee hee. From the title, you can get a hint what it's about, I should have called it something else, but never mind, lol. I won't ramble on anymore.

So without further ado here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Join the cheerleaders**

Narrator's POV

Alyssa stood at her locker. Gangs of nerds, popular people and groups of teachers chatted in the hallway. But nobody was chatting to her. Just then, Maxine approached.

'Hi Maxine!' She, in her usual cheerful self, greeted.

'Whatever,' Maxine huffed, in HER usual huffy self.

'Oh, I forgot, here's your lunch money.' Alyssa searched around her bag, with a slightly crumpled ten dollars. She handed it over to Maxine.

'Thanks.' She accepted it. 'But take this five dollars.'

'Thanks Maxine.' Alyssa hugged her tightly.

'Yeah, I'm not the hugging person.' Maxine backed away. 'You can buy something.'

'Yay!' She cheered.

'Bye, don't wanna be seen with you!' Then Maxine left, joining her group of friends.

Everyone in the school had a group to go to, even the nerds. All the birds of the same feather flock together, the saying goes. But who will Alyssa join? She was left alone, staring people. They ignored her and walked off. Probably didn't care. Sometimes Anne came to school to bring Alyssa her lunch, bring her something she forgot or just a casual talk. Our favourite alien waited for Anne to come today, though a feeling told her that she wouldn't come.

Then a familiar face entered the hallways of West Hills High. Her mom, Anne. She carried a brown bag, containing her lunch. And another, because Alyssa loved having snacks. Anne smiled at her when she reached her locker, giving her a hug. There was a group of people nearby, watching.

'Sweetie, here's your lunch. I've also packed your favourite chocolate, too.' Anne smiled. 'Even though you're too obsessed about it.'

'Thanks!' Alyssa smiled.

The group erupted in laughter.

'Awww, how cute!' A girl announced, still giggling.

'Mommy's girl!' The boy next to her joined in.

'Um, dear, I think I'll be going home now.' Anne replied, having heard what they said.

'Okay,' She nodded. 'See you at home!'

Alyssa took her lunch bag and stuffed it in her school bag. But at that moment, a group of boys appeared in front of her.

'Hey!' They all greeted in unison.

'Hi!' She smiled, even though she didn't recognise them from science class.

'I'm Michael, you know, from science?' He introduced himself.

'Oh yeah! I remember you, I'm Alyssa.' Alyssa told him.

'And these are my boys.' Michael looked at them.

'So they belong to you?' She was confused.

'No, but that'd be cool.' Michael laughed.

'Hey!' The boys complained.

'Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to date me?' Michael changed the subject.

'Umm, uhh.. okay.' She agreed.

'I think we gotta go now, so laters.' The boy named Harris replied.

Alyssa now had new friends, but she wasn't sure if they thought of her as friends. Maxine had told her that clubs and some activities were fun to join, while meeting other people too. There was a couple of posters stuck on the walls. Football club, but only for boys.

She put her bag on the bench beside her, wondering a new way to make friends. The girl nearby huffed, and knocked her bag over, turning around.

'Oh my god! I'm so sorry.' She apologised.

'That's okay.' Alyssa smiled.

'I'm Lisa, you are?' Lisa asked.

'Am I supposed to tell you?' Alyssa questioned.

Lisa laughed. 'Uh, yeah.'

'In that case I'm Alyssa. What were you angry about?'

'Nice name. Oh, because the football club is only for boys.'

'I was sad because of that too!' Alyssa sighed.

Lisa nodded. 'The only thing we could join is the cheerleaders.'

'Let's sign up then!' She told her.

So both of the girls went to West High's hall, hoping to be recruited as cheerleaders to bring spirit to the school. Lisa knew what it was about, but Alyssa had no clue. When they entered inside, she saw girls chatting and one performing a routine.

'That was AWFUL! NEXT!' A teacher screeched, making the girl doing the routine run away as fast as she could.

A brown-haired girl next to the teacher looked around curiously. 'So who else wants to impress us?'

'Us.' Lisa said in a quiet voice.

'Actually, only you. I'm outta here, they're too harsh.' Alyssa turned away.

'WAIT!' Lisa commanded. 'Cheerleading is the only thing closest to football, and I don't want to be the only newbie. Please Alyssa?'

'Fine!' Alyssa huffed.

'Great! She will go first, then.' The teacher pointed at Alyssa.

'Good luck, Lyss.' Lisa smiled, as a nervous Alyssa, with shaking legs, approached the cheerleasing team.

'Um, hi.' She tried to be positive.

'There's no time for talking! Start your routine.' The girl told her, handing her pom-poms.

'Hummingbirds, go hummingbirds! We can sing all the way to the top, gooo Hummingbirds!' With that, Alyssa shook her pom-poms.

'Your routine was bad, but your singing was great!' The teacher, Miss Cole, explained.

'So am I in?' She thought.

'Yes, you are.' The girl said. 'BTW, I'm Mandy.'

After Lisa completed her routine, she was in too. The cheerleading team showed the girls their outfits and their locker room. It was filled with a few lockers to put their stuff in after the games. In the afternoon a basketball game was to take place, so they had to practice beforehand. When one hour of practicing passed, it was time for lunch. Mandy invited Lisa and Alyssa to sit with her friends during lunch, and they agreed.

'I just need to get my sketchbook for Art, I'll meet up with you guys there.' Alyssa explained, typing in her locker combination. Her locker had the American flag on, the American colours red, blue and white, the Statue of Liberty, an eagle, animals and stars.

Lisa stood by Mandy, who nodded. They started to walk, but Mandy looked back and said, 'Don't be late! It's Taco Tuesday!'

'Okay!' She replied, taking her sketchbook out of her locker and into her bag. Then, she walked to the lunch hall, filled with chattering teenagers and annoyed dinner ladies, shouting at the boys passing by on skateboard.

Alyssa dodged a skateboard group, who went past her. 'Oops, sorry! Excuse me. Sorry.'

Mandy turned around and waved. 'Over here Lyss!'

She nodded and went over to their table. There was a total of six people, who greeted Alyssa when she came.

'Hello! Hi! Wassup? Are you new?' Everyone said in unison.

'Yes, I am new. And it's nice to meet you guys.' Alyssa giggled.

She glanced around. The second table on the left consisted of Maxine and her friends. Laughter spread around. The girl who sat next to Maxine giggled when she saw Michael.

'Hi Michael.' She said in a shy voice.

'Hello ladies.' He said politely.

Hearing that, Maxine turned around and examined the people sitting on the popular people's table. She wasn't popular, but someday hoped she would. In the corner of her eye, Maxine spotted Alyssa talking and raised her eyebrows. Swiftly she got up and approached.

'Hey Alyssa!' She said in a cheery voice, staring at everyone.

'Oh, hi Maxine!' Alyssa greeted.

'Can I talk you to for a second?' Maxine asked.

Alyssa agreed. 'Sure!' And she got up, following Maxine near the lunch hall door.

'Alyssa!' Maxine said rather loudly. 'Since when did YOU become popular?'

'Today.' She explained.

'Why didn't they choose ME?' huffed Maxine.

'I don't know, you're really cool.' She replied.

'People are looking at us, pretend to laugh like I said something funny.' Maxine instructed.

'Okay?' Alyssa said confusedly, followed by a laugh.

'Your fake laugh wasn't fake enough!' She complained.

'Sorryyy.' Alyssa apologised, holding on the 'y'.

'I must talk to you often, so let's talk tomorrow, okay?' Maxine told her.

'Okay!' She seemed happy with that idea.

After lunch was over, Alyssa joined Lisa and Mandy for their cheerleading practice at the basketball game. But she knew she was the worst cheerleader, so decided to quit. Alyssa carried her uniform to Miss Cole.

'Sorry Miss, but I quit. I suck.' She explained, handing over her uniform.

'Quit? You cannot quit! You've really improved. And you suck with SPIRIT!' Miss Cole cheered on.

'That doesn't make any sense.' She thought.

'It does!' The teacher turned to the girls. 'Girls, who has improved?'

Mandy smiled. 'A-L-Y-S-S-A!'

'Really?' She thought.

'Yes! Now go change into your uniform.' Miss Cole told her.

She nodded eagerly and went to change into her uniform. Then, the basketball game started, against a rival school. Hummingbirds versus the Ravens, but who would win? Currently the Ravens were winning, however the Hummingbirds decided to have a little back up.

'Home has 10, but visitors have 11! Things are about to get juicy!' The annoucing man announced.

'Come on girls!' Mandy cheered, followed by the cheerleading team.

When their routine was over, the Hummingbird boys who were playing basketball got motivated and scored three more times. Now they had 13 and the Ravens had 12. It was the end of the game, so Hummingbirds won!

'Yay! They won!' exclaimed Lisa.

'Yeah, I'm so proud of them!' Mandy explained.

Lisa looked at her phone. 'Bye, I need to go.'

'See you!' Alyssa waved.

Lisa smiled and went off to hang out with Michael. But what she didn't know was Michael was also dating Alyssa as well as her. Clueless, Lisa and Michael talked and hugged, and he put one arm around her waist. Michael took Lisa to his locker, where Alyssa confronted them.

'Michael?' Alyssa was confused. 'I thought you were dating me!'

'WHAT? Michael, are you dating us at the same time?!' Lisa shouted at him.

'Uh, well..' He said in a quiet voice.

'So you ARE! I can't believe it, my first boyfriend being bad!' Alyssa sighed.

'Come on Alyssa, let's go away from this jerk.' Lisa rolled her eyes at Michael.

'Okay!' And with that, the girls left Michael alone.

In the cheerleader's locker room

'I can't believe Michael would date two girls, I thought he was sweet!' Alyssa complained.

'But now we realise he's a jerk.' scoffed Lisa.

'My first relationship ended.' She said in a low voice.

'Don't worry, I'm sure lots of other guys would like you!' Lisa smiled.

'Really? Thank you!' Both of them hugged tightly.

'It's home time, are you sure you're okay? Want me to walk you home?' Lisa offered.

'Thanks, but I'm fine.' She sniffled.

'Okay, see you!'

Alyssa put her bag on her shoulder, silently leaving the school. Usually she would go home with either Maxine or Drake, but today she had to go herself, because of the big basketball game. Alyssa took out her phone to text Anne, assuring her she is coming home. Anne would be worried, but the text made her feel better. It took seven minutes to reach home. Alyssa saw a boy on the grass, playing with his dog. Seeing as she was upset, she wanted someone to speak to. Alyssa walked over to them; Marvin looked up from ruffling Murray.

'Hi.' She said, still sniffling and in her cheerleading uniform.

'Hi!' He said in a cheerful voice. 'Are you upset?'

'Yes, I am. I found out this boy dated another girl while dating me.' Alyssa explained.

'Oh, sorry about that.' He tried to cheer her up. 'You look familiar.'

'So do you.'

'I have a girl's contact on my phone, her name is Alyssa and she looks like you.' Marvin told her.

'That's me, I'm Alyssa!' She exclaimed.

'Really? It's nice to meet you!'

'You too! I didn't know you were my neighbour.'

'Me too, I never knew.'

'Where are you from?' She was curious.

'Kloo- I new New Jersey.' It was a lie.

'Were you going to say Klooton? It's okay, I am an alien too.' Alyssa stared at him strangely.

'So am I, I can't believe I know another alien on Earth! Let's be friends!' Marvin smiled eagerly.

'I thought we were already friends?' She thought.

'But now we can be PROPER friends!' He explained.

'Sure! I gotta go now, let's talk later, okay?' Alyssa winked.

'Okay!' He nodded.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it!**

**And sorry, I don't know much about cheerleading.**

**This is going to be updated after I write Chapter 1 of Lost and Found and then Chapter 3 of Wanna Be with You.**

**If you want, check them out! Also, I will be posting some notes from both of them, look out for them!**

**That's all for today, thank you for reading, bye! :)**


End file.
